broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dante
' Dante ' is a Male Pony. Personality Dante has sever psychotic problems and a split personality. He has four different personalities His normal pyschotic and metal self, a Mad Genius who can calcuate and do anything complex, A shy pony who would just sit in the corner for hours and a Laid back pony who listened to every know genre of music. Normal While he is in his Normal Psychotic and mental self he usually paces around a lot muttering a unusual langauge to himself, he also lashes out at anything from living creatures to items like Books, doors, windows or tree's. He was rarely ever on a level head and never was calm and composed unless he felt like he needed to be calm, he rather let out all of his rage and anger out on the world. Mad Genius When he is acting like a Mad Genius, he is smart and can do thousands of calcuations in his head, from maths problems to science problems and crack antyhing from legal problems to illegal stuff as long as he can find a way to crack a problem he will go and try and crack it and always goes out to crack stuff that ponies say is uncrackable just to proove that everything can be cracked and nothing is truly secure. Shy & Music These two sides of him are rare personlities of him and rarely ever come out, there is a Shy pony who is always uncomftable and likes to stay away from any form of life and always rather stay in the corner of the room then be anywhere else and when he is in his Music loving personality he wears a hip hop style of clothes and listens to virtually to all of forms and style of Music, he lays back and sometimes likes to write his own rap music and is an expert at playing the guitar. Bio Born deep in the Everfree Forrest after Discord has been beaten by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and before Princess Luna transformation into Nightmare Moon and banishment to the Moon to a unknown mare. He showed a dark side of him but due to the problems with Princess Luna he managed to remain undedicated for many, many years, leaving him free to cause trouble, chaos and evil plotting against the citizens of Equestria. Dante did not know much of his parents, neither did he know how dangerous he could be around other ponies when he put his mind to it. He first came on the radar of Princess Celestia nearly Fourteen years after she had sent her sister to the moon but she thought he was only a troubled pony who could be reformed and changed and decided to take him under her wing to try her best to make him understand the difference between right and wrong, but he did not care what was right or wrong as he had a different way of life then Celestia was living, a different set of rules and a different way of acting. Despite her best efforts he refused to change and would often cause harm to other ponies around him for the reason he found it fun and he enjoyed hurting other ponies and got a thrill on doing it, Celestia did not know what Dante was doing and it would take her a few more years till she fully discovered what was going on, she only found out after he trashed a public event hurting a large group of ponies and nearly killing another before the Royal Guards could get him under control. After thinking it over for many weeks she decided that she had no choice but to banish Dante to Taratrus, a prision where the dangerous and deadliest creatures were sent and she did it without any hesitation as she knew it was best for everypony that Dante was nowhere near anypony so he could not cost any harm to them ever again. During his long stay in Taratrus he used his time to learn about many skills that included making potions, various fighting skills but he also developed what to Dante was a small psychotic problem, but in reality he developed many severe psychotic problems and would occasionally talk to himself and developed a split personality, one was a Mad Genius able to crack complicated math problems, his original Personality what was psychotic and a mad pony, a gently shy pony who sits there in silence doing nothing and a relaxed laid back pony who enjoys listening to almost every genre of music. Despite all of the psychotic problems he began to plan his escape from the prison and he went to a strange creature by the name of Lord Tirek, he said he would help Tirek escape if he helped him escape too and they agreed to help one another, but it was going to take them many years of planning, when Tirek brought up the idea of what they might both do when they get out but Dante only looked up at him and said he didn’t care what he did when they got free, only that he never reveal that he ever got out as he needed more time before doing what he had planned and that nopony or creature should know what he has planned. As the time grew closer and closer nearly a thousand years had passed and they had been plotting the escape for a very long time. The Escape plan went through with ease with key details on how they escaped now known. After they escaped Lord Tirek and Dante went their own way with Dante heading to the forests of Equestria and far away for any sign of civilization so he could start work on his secret plans for the future. When he found the most remote place he could possibly find in Equestria, he slowly began to build a house made up of what he could find around him, but this was to take him a while to get it built as his other personalities would slow down his work and cause major setbacks. When he managed to finish the house this was when he decided it was finally time to start work on his long term project and goals, he had heard that Tirek tried to take down Celestia, Luna and a Alicorn named Cadence but another Alicorn by name of Twilight Sparkle with her friends took him down and this made him put hold to his plans as he needed to do some research into this new Alicorn Princess called Twilight Sparkle and how much of a threat to his plans she would be. Sexuality This is not fully clear on what his sexuality is, with vearious rumors going around what he is, some ponies think he likes Mare's while others believe he is gay and likes other Stallions and some thinks that he doesn't mind and that he is bi-sexual. Dante is Bi-Sexual but due to being away for so long, his sexuality will always reamin a mystery but Dante himself knows that he is Bi-Sexual and that he does show intrest to either a mare or a stallion.There is a rumor that he once tried to hit on Princess Luna when she was visiting where he was being held prisioner but also hit on two of the male bat guards that was with her at the time, its also rumored he hit on Princess Cadence's husband Shining Armor, but neither Shining or Cadence refuse to comment on if that is true or false. Relationships Princess Celestia Dante hates and descipies Princess Celestia for putting him on a lesh, or what he calls for putting him in the prison for Equestria's most dangerous creatures. He has been known to attack her when she visits him sometimes just so he can inflict some pain to her, he always has vowed to get revenge on Celestia one day for putting him in that hell of a prison. Twilight Sparkle The relationship between him and Twilight Sparkle is a mystery as he does not even know much about her, but he does have a slight intrest in the new Alicorn Princess, but its unclear on what level of intrest in has in her, wherever its on a intrest level or indimate level. Shining & Cadence His relationship with the couple is highligh mixed, he enjoys screwing with the two and ocassionally hits on either Shining or Cadence just to wind then up a lot. He always whistles at the two and tries his best to make them uncomtable around him. Category:Male characters Category:Evil Category:Villain